damofandomcom-20200214-history
Shogun 2 Total War RP
The Shogun 2 Total War RP was a Role-Play that played out everday life and beyond in post-Medieval Japan. The RP's main conflict involved a large rebellion that eventually concluded with a Assualt on Mikawa. Damo2986's advancments in his Shogun 2 Total War Let's Play affected every move of the Role-Play, and was a huge succsess on the forums. Main Characters in the RP Damo2986 - Tokugawa Hirotada (Leader of the Tokugawa Clan) Lovetotalwar - Aliete (Bow Samurai) 99KingHigh - Hageshii Raion (Co-Leader of the Shogun Supported Rebellion) Lord Kierstead - Icorisu Nobunaga (Soldier of the Tokugawa and defender of Mikawa) Lucazzy - Hojo Matoki (Banished Family Member of the defeated Hojo clan) Naughty Ranko - Izayoi Fujiko (Head Priestess of the Clan) KodKod - Chikage (Shinobi Elder) Jetblaze - Nagao Yusei (Tokugawa Swordsmen and eventual Co-Leader of the Rebellion) HammerForce - Takesun Motohisa (Construction Master of the Clan and eventual fugitive of enemy clans. Effectively sparked the Rebellion.) Isamu Masao (General of the Tokugawa and eventual Co-Leader of the Rebellion) AlexMaster - Arekkusu Tanimoto (Captain and defender of Mikawa) Kimarous - Aomori Kaiso (Bow Ashigaru and eventual Tatami Master of the Clan) The Main Plot The main plotline of the RP began after the mysterious dissapearence of Takesun Motohisa which sparked conspiracy all across the realm. As the threat that a possible kidnapping had taken place, let alone the leader of construction, taxes, and domestic policies, several people went out on a treasure hunt to find Takesun Motohisa. However, many of them had other interests. These conspirators plotted against the Tokugawa to bring them down from the outside. The conspirators failed in their attempt to find him, but instead found another way to tear them down. After a Nagao Yusei was fired from his position for being a possible conspirator against the Tokugawa, he was thrust out of society. Swearing revenge, he gathered forces and hid in the forests waiting. Hearing of this calamity, the conspirators and their men joined Nagao Yusei mustering their forces together. The conspirators, Isamu Masao, and Hageshii Raion, both ex-Tokugawa soldiers, took the men and began planning a way to tear down the Tokugawa. Isamu Masao slowly backed away from the rebellions plans, but was able to send word to the Shogun of their plot. When troops arrived after years of plotting, Isamu Masao fled to aid the Shogun in Kyoto while Nagao and Raion joined together with around 800 troops to assult the smaller sized defenders of Mikawa. If Mikawa was captured, the Tokugawa would collapse into a deathly civil war. Leading the assualt on Mikawa several hundred of both sides were killed. At the end however, convinced through words by the dayimo at the near end turned the tide of the battle. Yusei was captured, and Raion was killed on the battlefied. Mikawa would be defended, and Isamu dissapeared from memory. When Kyoto fell, the Shogunate collasped and the Tokugawa took over. It was never truly confirmed of Nagao's true intentions, at the end swearing his allegiance to the Hirotida upon his death after a attemped escape. The battle would go down into a great struggle between good and evil, but the conspirators reasons were never truly understood. Raion had been ditched, and left for dead while Isamu never to be seen again, could never explain his reasoning. The Dayimo of the Tokugawa Clan would eventually become Shogun who would establish order for many years later. Category:Shogun 2 Total War RP